Traditional luggage and baggage solutions lack the flexibility that is important for a modern traveler. In particular, traditional luggage and baggage designs have a fixed size that cannot be adapted to fit the needs of a traveler for a given trip or activity, and in many cases, they require a traveler to check a bag rather than keep the bag as carry-on item. Additionally, traditional luggage typically requires a traveler to use one hand to carry, push, or pull the bag, which can be a detriment to the modern traveler that needs both hands free for tasks such as eating, drinking, reading, or using a mobile electronic device. Furthermore, currently available luggage and baggage solutions do not effectively incorporate features that are important to the modern traveler, most notably a battery charger, GPS, speakers or similar electrical or power sources, which have become essential with the ever-increasing reliance on mobile electronics.
Also, the traditional designs of certain types of luggage do not effectively achieve the intended function of the bag. For example, traditional garment bags require that the clothing placed within the bag to be folded which results in wrinkles. Moreover, the shape of the traditional garment bag is such that it is bulky and awkward to carry. In particular, the thin, flat shape of traditional garment bags makes them unstable to wind forces and difficult to carry in crowds, which further exacerbates the garment bags discomfort. Additionally, the bulk of traditional garment bags often mean that a traveler cannot keep the garment bag as a carry-on item, thereby defeating the purpose of keeping the garment bag with the traveler to help ensure the secure and wrinkle-free transport of the garments therein. Although there are certain rolling garment bag solutions available, those solutions also suffer from similar limitations due to the large diameter and bulk, which make such bags uncomfortable to carry, especially on the back. Additionally, the flexible nature of many currently available garment bags limits the ability for such garment bags to provide protection to the items being carried. Finally, currently available rolled garment bags do not provide a rolling device with a means to firmly secure a garment to start the rolling of the garment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multipurpose modular bag or container that can be taken as carry-on bag, is adapted to fit the specific needs of a traveler on a given trip, provides different levels of protections to items retained within the bag, avoids wrinkles and creases in the garments, allows for hands free carrying and can also be used as a packaging for suits, jackets and blazer while selling such garments. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.